Arqueología y Antropología: De lo tangible a lo intangible a través del patrimonio cultural
'Prólogo' thumb En el presente trabajo he recogido las ideas presentadas y discutidas por la profesora doctora de antropología Doña Alida Carloni y el catedrático doctor de arqueología Don Juan Campos, en el programa Tristes Trópicos de Uniradio (la radio de la Universidad de Huelva) emitido el 31 de Mayo del 2012. Siguiendo el hilo de la conversación entre ambo interlocutores, contribuyo como tercera participante de la discusión, comentando las ideas expuestas durante la primera mitad del programa, presentando ejemplos para apoyarlas (algunos derivados de mi experiencia personal y profesional). He escogido el citado programa para la realización de este trabajo porque las ideas discutidas por los interlocutores me han parecido muy interesantes, ya que conectan recíprocamente el estudio del presente y el pasado, así como del patrimonio cultural tangible e intangible. Finalmente, concluyo el trabajo con una reflexión personal que sintetiza de mi experiencia personal en relación con el tema que da título a este trabajo. '1. "'Una mirada hacia atrás vale más que una hacia adelante” (Arquímedes, Siracusa ca. 287 a.C. – ibídem, ca. 212 a.C. Partiendo de la cita que da título a este apartado, la doctora Carloni presenta la arqueología como ciencia que estudia el pasado y cuestiona (a modo de polémica) que dicha sentencia sea aplicable a la antropología. La cita de Arquímedes puede considerarse polémica en algunos campos de estudio, ya que parece sinónimo de estancamiento o retroceso (“involución”, en palabras del doctor Campos si se prefiere). Sin embargo, la mirada hacia el pasado (entendida como estudio del mismo) es crucial para cualquier ciencia (incluida la antropología) como se verá a continuación. Como bien es sabido, muchas disciplinas científicas (sobre todo aquellas que investigan los procesos naturales terrestres), se basan en el Principio de Uniformidad formulado en 1785 por el geólogo escocés James Hutton (Encyclopædia Britannica, 2012), según el cual las leyes y procesos naturales que imperan en la actualidad, operaron ya en el pasado y, por extrapolación, lo harán también en el futuro. Basándose en este principio, las disciplinas comprendidas dentro de las ciencias naturales y de la tierra investigan los vestigios de procesos atmosféricos, marinos y terrestres que han llegado a nuestros días y que, relacionados con los procesos imperantes en la actualidad, ofrecen claves para descifrar la historia de nuestro planeta, y por inclusión, de sus pobladores. Por ejemplo, la dendrocronología (ciencia que estudia los procesos ambientales y antrópicos que afectaron al crecimiento de los árboles durante su vida) (Fritts, 1976; Schweingruber, 1996), ha permitido explicar mediante el estudio del efecto que el clima actual tiene árboles vivos, y por inferencia del crecimiento observado en maderas (pre)históricas, los procesos climáticos que desencadenaron grandes migraciones en Europa central desde la última glaciación (Trouet et al., 2009; Büntgen et al., 2011). En el contexto actual de cambio climático que está experimentando la tierra, tales estudios son necesarios para tratar de predecir futuros escenarios de cambios en las sociedades actuales. La arqueología, por su parte, juega un papel fundamental dichos estudios. Mediante el estudio de los restos materiales de culturas y civilizaciones pasadas encontrados en el momento presente, esta ciencia construye argumentos interpretativos para tratar de explicar cómo el pasado humano se conecta con el presente (Encyclopædia Britannica, 2012b), lo que también ayuda a comprender lo que somos hoy. De igual modo, la antropología está intrínsecamente ligada al pasado. Ya a finales del siglo XIX, el antropólogo Franz Boas (1858‐1942)' '''concibió una antropología basada en cuatro pilares: la antropología física, la arqueología, la lingüística y la antropología social (Gómez Pellón, 2010); pilares que inevitablemente incluían el estudio de la historia y el pasado de las distintas culturas para llegar a entender su presente. Lo expuesto refleja, por tanto, que tanto la arqueología como la antropología cultural promovida por Boas están muy en línea con la cita del célebre Arquímedes, quien ya en el siglo III antes de Cristo reconocía la importancia del conocimiento y estudio de nuestro pasado. 2. De lo tangible a lo intangible: Arqueología y Antropología unidas en el estudio del patrimo Como ha quedado de manifiesto, arqueología y antropología son ciencias muy cercanas. El doctor Campos comenta en el programa de Uniradio que “hay quien dice que la arqueología es la antropología del pasado” y que de hecho, en las universidades norteamericanas la arqueología se imparte en facultades de antropología. Esto parece ser herencia del anteriormente citado antropólogo Franz Boas, ya que su labor docente tuvo como resultado una generación de escolares que continuaron la corriente de antropología cultural, mientras que en Europa primó la corriente de antropología social. La doctora Carloni afirma que ambas ciencias tienen en común el estudio del patrimonio. Otro punto en común es la Etnoarqueología, que se encarga de estudiar la cultura material del periodo contemporáneo pre-industrial, pero desde una perspectiva arqueológica. En la práctica, el encuentro entre arqueología y antropología se da a través de los restos culturales materiales (tangibles) del pasado. El doctor Campos hace aquí un apunte en cuanto a la finalidad de la arqueología, ya que afirma que hay una concepción un tanto equivocada respecto a esta ciencia. Campos comenta que cuando se afirma que la arqueología se basa fundamentalmente en los restos materiales, esto no implica que el fin de esta ciencia sea la búsqueda y el rescate de estos objetos materiales. La arqueología va mucho más allá, ya que su finalidad es la interpretación adecuada del contexto histórico en el que se encuentran los objetos (en palabras del doctor Campos “hacer hablar a los objetos encontrados”). Un ejemplo del encuentro entre arqueología y antropología es la cocina tradicional mejicana, que fue incluida en la Lista Representativa del Patrimonio Cultural Inmaterial de la Humanidad de la UNESCO en 2010, bajo el epígrafe “La cocina tradicional mexicana, cultura comunitaria, ancestral y viva - El paradigma de Michoacán”. El conjunto de tradiciones que conforman la cocina Mexicana no se limita a las recetas o la forma de cocinar, sino que incluye desde la preparación de los campos para la siembra, hasta la forma de descascarillar el maíz, pasando por prácticas rituales, conocimientos culinarios y comportamientos comunitarios ancestrales. En el estado de Michoacán se encuentran numerosos vestigios de culturas precolombinas y en las excavaciones arqueológicas se han encontrado referencias materiales (semillas, granos, objetos relacionados con la cocina) similares a los utilizados actualmente, lo cual refuerza la necesidad de preservar estos conocimientos ancestrales que además proporcionan un medio de desarrollo sostenible. Otro ejemplo de dicho encuentro entre arqueología y antropología es el constituido por “El arte de las cruces de piedra armenias. Simbolismo y técnica de esculpido de las khachkars” (http://www.unesco.org/ culture/ich/index.php? lg=es&pg=00011&RL=00434), incluido en la mencionada Lista también en 2010. La talla de dichas piedras constituye un arte ancestral originario de la antigua Armenia y territorios vecinos que se ha transmitido de generación en generación. Los Khachkars pueden encontrarse en registros arqueológicos que se remontan al siglo IX, datando el más antiguo que se conoce en el año 879 d.C. Por último, me parece también pertinente destacar las pinturas rupestres. Este tipo de arte prehistórico es la manifestación artística más antigua que se conoce y han revelado información obre el tipo de alimentación de los humanos ancestrales, el tipo de animales que existían en esas zonas concretas del planeta, las danzas, los instrumentos que tenían, etc., constituyendo por tanto una fuente de información antropológica excepcional. Las pinturas rupestres se encuentran en todos los continentes del planeta excepto la Antártida, lo cual indica que el arte como expresión humana es intrínseca a nuestra especie. El conjunto de pinturas rupestres y los hallazgos arqueológicos prehistóricos nos han ayudado a comprender una pequeña parte del pasado del que venimos. Estos son solo unos ejemplos de los puntos de unión entre arqueología y antropología, pero hay multitud de ellos, muchos de los cuales pueden encontrarse en la Lista Representativa del Patrimonio Cultural Inmaterial de la Humanidad de la UNESCO. El estudio de los restos y vestigios de otras culturas representa por tanto el nexo de unión entre arqueología y antropología, ya que la antropología cultural (desde la perspectiva Boasiana) utiliza la información obtenida del registro arqueológico para inferir información sobre las culturas de cierto lugar, sus estilos de vida, lenguaje, sistemas familiares, alimentación, producción manufacturada, etc. Con el patrimonio material tangible rescatado e interpretado por medio de la arqueología, la antropología trata de esclarecer cómo las distintas culturas han desarrollado distintas creencias, tecnologías, formas de gobierno e identidades. En ese sentido, parte de la antropología estudia desde el patrimonio material el patrimonio intangible, que es en definitiva todo lo que nos hace humanos. '''3. Tumbas y necrópolis como núcleos de conocimiento de lo tangible y lo intangible' El doctor Campos resalta durante su intervención la gran cantidad de información que la arqueología infiere sobre culturas pasadas a través de los restos materiales encontrados en tumbas y necrópolis, los cuales ayudan a entender el carácter de la cultura que habitó un determinado lugar, aportando valiosa información antropológica. El más destacado ejemplo en este sentido son los templos funerarios egipcios. Esta enigmática civilización del mundo antiguo estaba fundamentada en la religión, y su creencia en la reencarnación tras la muerte propició el desarrollo de elaboradas prácticas funerarias (Ritner, 1997). Para los egipcios, la muerte era simplemente una interrupción temporal de la vida y creían que la vida eterna podía conseguirse con el beneplácito de los dioses y preservando la forma física. Los cuerpos enterrados en fosas del desierto se conservaban de forma natural por desecación, lo que beneficiaba [[]]a los pobres, que no podían sufragar los costosos preparativos de entierros de los ricos. Cuando los egipcios de clase alta empezaron a ser enterrados en tumbas de piedra, necesitaron recurrir a la momificación artificial, técnica que llegaron a dominar y que ha permitido que momias de reyes y reinas de la antigua civilización hayan llegado a nuestros días. Pero el cuerpo material sólo no bastaba para continuar la vida tras la muerte. Los egipcios pobres acompañaban los cuerpos de sus muertos con utensilios cotidianos (tazas, peines) y comida, mientras que los ricos incluían también objetos de lujo como joyas y muebles. Como las cámaras funerarias egipcias, todas las tumbas y necrópolis proporcionan valiosa información sobre las creencias y rituales de culturas pasadas, ya que la muerte constituye uno de los ritos de paso en la vida descritos por Arnold Van Gennep (Carloni, 1993) y la ceremonias celebradas a su alrededor están íntimamente ligadas a las raíces, creencias, la estructura social y el entorno físico natural y material de cada cultura. En este sentido, los “espacios de la muerte”, como acuña la doctora Carloni (Carloni, 1993), son también nexos de unión entre la arqueología y la antropología. 4. ¿Patrimonio de todos o herencia cultural viva de las comunidades? ''' El tema de las necrópolis sirve para introducir una cuestión muy interesante que comentaron la doctora Carloni y el doctor Campos durante el programa de radio, acerca de la percepción (desde el punto de vista antropológico) que los habitantes de un lugar puedan tener sobre los trabajos arqueológicos realizados en el núcleo de su comunidad. A este respecto, la doctora Carloni apunta que no es lo mismo una excavación llevada a cabo en el centro de Huelva, donde se encuentren vestigios romanos (cultura muy lejanas a la actual), que una excavación en comunidades indígenas africanas o americanas, por ejemplo, donde las culturas y ritos ancestrales todavía perduran y donde la comunidad convive con los vestigios de sus antepasados (caso de comunidades indígenas en América central y Sudamérica por ejemplo). El doctor Campos coincide con esta opinión y comenta que tales excavaciones deben tratarse con especial sensibilidad y respeto hacia la comunidad, requiriendo estrategias muy distintas de las que se utilizarían, por ejemplo, para estudiar la cultura romana en la ciudad de Huelva. El estudio de tumbas y necrópolis representaría el caso extremo de este conflicto de intereses patrimoniales. ¿Está justificada la profanación y el espolio de templos funerarios o tumbas humildes en nombre de la ciencia? El doctor Campos comenta que los indios norteamericanos reclamaron que les devolvieran los restos de sus muertos que habían sido excavados y se encontraban en museos, para que pudiesen enterrarlos de nuevo en sus cementerios, ya que son cementerios que siguen utilizando. Los cementerios romanos, por ejemplo, son totalmente ajenos a nosotros, comentaba el doctor Campos, por lo que no existe ese vínculo entre los habitantes actuales y los restos encontrados. Personalmente, este tema me parece extremadamente complejo y aunque coincido con ambos doctores en que no es lo mismo excavar en una ciudad de cultura “occidental” que en una comunidad que conserva ritos ancestrales, considero que en alguno casos la línea divisoria entre la cultura pasada y la actual no está muy bien definida. Por ejemplo, en 2009, el servicio municipal de arqueología de la ciudad de Groninga (noreste de Holanda), excavó la sección sureste del exterior de la iglesia Martinikerk (situada en el centro de la ciudad), donde se esperaba encontrar parte de cementerio que rodeó la iglesia durante la Edad Moderna. Los ataúdes de madera encontrados fueron investigados mediante dendrocronología para datar la secuencia temporal de enterramientos y ocupación del camposanto. Los resultados de la investigación dendrocronológica realizada por uno de mis alumnos (Andrade, 2011), reveló que algunos de los ataúdes habían sido construido a finales del siglo XVIII. Mediante las dataciones dendrocronológicas y la investigación histórica realizada de forma paralela por el servicio de arqueología municipal, se pudo identificar con nombre y apellidos algunos de los ocupantes de los ataúdes. Cuando pregunté al arqueólogo que dirigía la excavación si se buscaría a los descendientes de estas personas para que pudiesen enterrar a sus antepasados en otros lugares, el arqueólogo se sorprendió y contestó que tal acción no estaba presupuestada. Yo no pude más que sobrecogerme ante el pragmatismo de tal respuesta. '''5. Consideraciones finales Habiendo seguido el hilo de la conversación entre la doctora Carloni y el doctor Campos, ha quedado bien ilustrado que la arqueología y la antropología son dos ciencias íntimamente unidas, en cuanto a que ambas buscan el conocimiento sobre culturas del pasado (más o menos lejano), ayudándose (en muchos casos la antropología y en todos los casos la arqueología) de vestigios materiales. Por otro lado, de todo lo expuesto aflora una paradoja. Mientras que parece evidente que nuestra cultura occidental se aleja cada vez más de los valores inmateriales, incrementando las ansias de consumo de objetos materiales, la relación de nuestra cultura con el rito de paso hacia la muerte se está volviendo cada vez más inmaterial. Hemos dejado de ataviar los cuerpos de nuestros muertos, pasando a enterrarlos en tumbas con caducidad contractual, o incinerándolos en un ambiente extraño y estéril. Los dejamos ir así; dejamos desaparecer así una parte material de nuestro pasado, conservando a nuestros muertos sólo en la memoria y en los objetos que nos han dejado. Sin embargo, convertimos los valores patrimoniales materiales en un bien más de consumo, y nos aferramos a ellos como intentando salvar los lazos que nos quedan con nuestro pasado; como intentando, en definitiva, salvarnos de nosotros mismos. '6. Fuentes consultadas ' · Bibliográficas ' Andrade, J.P.P., 2011. ''Dendrochronology applied to the Humanities: Dendrochronological analysis of historical and archaeological timbers from The Netherlands. Unpublished Master Thesis Faculdade de Ciencias e Tecnologia Universidade de Coimbra. Büntgen, U., Tegel, W., Nicolussi, K., McCormick, M., Frank, D., Trouet, V., Kaplan, J., Herzig, F., Heussner, U., Wanner, H., Luterbacher, J., Esper, J., 2011. 2500 years of European climate variability and human susceptibility. Science (331): 578-582. Carloni, A., 1993. Los espacios de la muerte y sus rituales. En: Una arquitectura para la muerte. Actas del Primer Encuentro Internacional sobre los C''ementerios Contemporáneos. Junta de Andalucía: 109-133. Fritts, H.C., 1976. ''Tree-rings and climate. London, New York and San Francisco Academy Press. Gómez Pellón, E., 2010. Introducción a la antropología social y cultural. Universidad de Cantabria, OpenSourceWare, Creative Commons 3.0 BY‐NC‐SA. Ritner, R.K., 1997. The Cult of the Dead. In: Silverman, D.P. (ed.) Ancient Egypt, Oxford University press: 132-147. Schweingruber, F.H., 1996. Tree rings and Environment. Dendroecology. Paul Haupt Verlag, Berne. Trouet, V., Esper, J., Graham, N.E., Baker, A., Scourse, J.D., Frank, D.C., 2009. Persistent positive North Atlantic Oscillation mode dominated the Medieval Climate Anomaly. Science (324): 78-80. · 'Digitales ' Encyclopædia Britannica, 2012a. ‘Uniformitarianism’, http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/ 614600/uniformitarianism, accedida el 13 de Junio del 2012. Encyclopædia Britannica, 2012b. '''‘Archaeology’, http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/ 32572/archaeology, accedida el 13 de Junio del 2012. Arquímedes: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arqu%C3%ADmedes Antíguo Egipto y pinturas Rupestres: www.wikipedia.org Lista Representativa del Patrimonio Cultural Inmaterial de la Humanidad de la UNESCO: www.unersco.org